transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
A Grand Tradition ReBegins
The Arena - Vos You hear the roar of the crowds before you even enter the Vos Arena. One of the social highlights of Vos, crowds gather at this amphitheatre for business outings, talking philosophy, and of course to watch two gladiators beat the scrap out of each other. There is almost always a fight going on at the Arena. The combatants are a mix of mechs found guilty by the Vos Courts, Underplates risking death to improve their station, and traveling warriors aiming to make a name for themselves. Cue music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCKCXGXM7OY It is the year 2034. Cybertron has been reborn, and from its ashes, old cities rise up to reclaim past glory. Vos, once ruled by Starscream as a haven for flying Cybertronians, has stayed alive under the rule and guidance of four robots known as The Arbiters. Now that Vector Sigma is active and energon flows freely, The Arbiters intend to see Vos restored as Cybertron's religious center. To remind the planet of the city's former status, the city's legendary King of Seekers tournament has been restarted. Tonight, all optics on Cybertron are turned to Vos, as the opening ceremonies for the tournament begin. The massive Vos arena, levitating in orbit of the peaks of the Citadel, Cybertron's tallest structure, hasn't seen this kind of activity in an age. Flying Cybertronians arrive from the sky, while those bound to the ground wait on the Plate for space on a Skytram. Preshow has already started: several down on their luck looking robots are fighting for their lives against two members of the Citadel Guard, the Vos police force. The beautiful giant viewing screen, designed almost like a stained glass in appearance, informs you that these three Underplates are captured thieves, fighting for a chance at innocence and citizenship above the Plate. It's not going well for them. Polarity wishes he had popcorn to throw at the losers getting their afts handed to them by the city guard, but alas this is not the case at the momemt. So he has to settle on heckling. And as usual with him, he's heckling both sides. "Com'n ya wanna be mall cops, just finish those dust munchin' posers already!" Alas, such a shame Skywarp isn't around any more. So many good times had back in the day harassing other competators like this. Air Raid arrives just in time to see a Citadel Guard slug one of the thieves right in the stomach. He drags Sanguine along like his own personal flying first aid kit and finds some railing to hang over and flail. "Argh! Hit him harder!" He's not rightly sure which team to root for. "STOP SUCKING!" he shouts at no one. Space Shuttle flies down towards the arena, shifting elevons and transforming just as he reaches the platform to land gracefully and look around him. His maintains his usual haughty air, taking in the sights and other contestants. Really, they might as well all go home now- he'll win this thing just like he won so many Gold Medals at the Olympics earlier this year. Speaking of which, he brings the three medals out of subspace and admires them again, allowing the gold to glint and flash in the light. Lowering the medals now, he walks near the area the fight is taking place in, but pays it no mind. It's unimportant and not worth his notice. He sees Air Raid and stops, sneering under the faceplate. "They're allowing turbo-turkeys here? What are you, the pre-competition comedy act?" Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Sanguine follows along gamely about a step behind Air Raid, a bit more interested in the scenery than the fight. It's Raid's show, for the most part, but the medic is getting a kick out of the various flying altmodes and their mechanisms on display-she grins a little brighter than usual. "Please, Air Raid, we're representing the Autobots here we don't need to encourage that kind of fighting." The medic chides lightly. She doesn't respond when Blast Off shows up, giving him only a lengthy and vaguely disapproving stare. Jetfire really wishes he weren't here. He'd much rather be tending ot his experiments back in Iacon. But, he has problems saying 'no' to people sometimes. So when Rodimus had asked him to help represent the Autobots at the competition, he couldn't refuse. Well, he is a good flier, but he has a suspicion that the primary concern was keeping Air Raid under control....speaking of which, a situation seems about to arise. One where Air Raid might lose it. The tall white mech chooses to intervene now, stepping in front of Blast Off and standing between he and Air Raid. "Hmm. Blast Off, I never thought you'd be the one to attempt to instigate some kind of..." he smirks at this, "...brawl." The last of the thieves picks himself off of the ground, staring down his opponents. His fellows lie dead nearby, and he grips his laser sword for an epic last stand... The lone wolf charges... ...And is quickly struck down by the two Guardsman- one slashes his legs off at the knees while the other goes high, removing his head. The crowd roars in approval. Polarity leans over the edge of the bleachers to watch with the sort of morbid fasination one would expect from a Decepticon as the guards do away with the remaining fighter by taking out his limbs, and then his head. He snickers a bit as he elbows the generic mech standing next to him. "Looks like he lost his head because he... didn't have a leg left to stand on. Nyehehehehe." Air Raid finally settles on the scrappy thieves. Blast Off earns a scoff, "Look buddy, this is neutral territory now, you can't do jack. And I'm /competing/." He shrugs lamely at Sanguine and turns back only to see he's been blocked by Jetfire. With a mildly annoyed look, he turns back to the railing, wordless. For all of two nanos. "NO! THIEF GUY! Urrrghh. Tch I bet he stole a fraggin' rivet or something, these weirdo zealots seem like the type to overreact." Polarity's bad joke draws his attention. He picks up a washer and gears up to fling it at his head. Sanguine watches the fight below, taking note of how the guard weapons tear through their victims' armor. "Hmm." The doctor notes. "Brutal, but efficient...very little suffering aside from the panic and utter debasement." When Air Raid rears back to wing something at Polarity Sanguine calmly reaches up to grab his wrist. "We're here to play nice. Put them in your afterwash if you want to win points, hmm?" Blast Off hasn't forgotten his last encounter with Raid and some other Autobots while protecting Kaon, so he enjoys throwing a barb the aerialbot's way. However, speaking of one of those other Autobots, Jetfire suddenly steps in. The Combaticon takes a small step back, glaring up at the scientist. Bad luck seems to dog Blast Off whenever Jetfire is around, and he can't help but make a quick glance about the area just to be sure Tailgate is nowhere in sight. He stares back up at Jetfire, slightly warier now but a trace of a sneer still apparent. "Ha. ha. ha., so very clever of you," he snarks, then sniffs, looking haughty and bored again, "I merely wished to know the schedule so that I can gain some idea when I might win this thing and be on my way." The life and death fighting going on nearby is still ignored, as it doesn't concern him. He replies to Raid, "Well, it's a shame they decided to allow Autofools here. It was bad enough when we had to deal with the riffraff below the Plate. Now we get to deal with riffraff above it, as well." He shakes his head, wondering where this world is coming to, and starts walking away from Raid and Jetfire, looking for the place contestants need to register. But keeping the Bots in the corner of his optics regardless. Jetfire looks a bit relieved when it appears this won't escalate into a fight. But he sighs when Air Raid is about to fling a washer at Polarity. "Air Raid, please." he was going to restrain him, but it seems Sanguine is on top of that alreayd. As the guards drag off the mechs they've just felled, there's suddenly a lot of hustle and bustle near the stands where the Autobots and Decepticons are located: a large group of rather shifty and nasty looking robots are pushing folks out of their seats, and clearing space. "Move it!," One snarls at a terrified looking carbot near Polarity, "These are Skyraider seats- and you're in the boss's favorite spot!" Oh look, there's a bunch of Autobums. And Blast Off, who's at least farther up the ladder being 1) a Decepticon, 2) a fellow aerospace flier (and commanding officer), and 3) knows what it's like to have to personally put up with Starscream. But before he can start tossing verbal barbs in their direction, a bit of a commotion starts on the other side of the Seeker to draw his attention. He looks at the shifty bots, then turns a bit to look towards the chair. "Which seats? These?" With a snort he grabs a hapless mech in his magnetic power to lift him out of the chair. Only to turn and plop down in it himself. "Hmm." He leans back a bit, shifts position from side to side a few times as if trying to get comfortable. "Eh, not the greatest of seats. Horrible view too. You can have 'em." He gets up and starts to walk away, letting the nameless guy go -- possibly upside down -- to drop back into the chairs. Air Raid responds to Sanguine with a small huff, dropping his arm. He frowns up at Jetfire, rolling his shoulders. "You guys are no fun. Hup, incoming goon squad. Skyraiders eh..." Suddenly torn between admiration and incredulity, he watches Polarity try his luck with the aggressive mechs, quietly hoping to see his face get caved in. "You know, I have to say that this is starting to feel more and more like the old Cybertron." Sanguine observes as the gang of flying toughs marches into the area. "Fixed wings posturing /endlessly/, "You know, I have to say that this is starting to feel more and more like the old Cybertron." Sanguine observes as the gang of flying toughs marches into the area. "Arbitrary justice, grand spectacle, fixed wings posturing /endlessly/..." The copter turns to look at Raid and Jetfire. "...Present company excluded, of course. It's just an awful lot of deja vu." The doctor notes, looking around the high flying scenery. "Something exciting about it, even without trying to start a fight." Blast Off notices the commotion as well, and directs himself so that he walks near those stands. He's curious to see who these "important" mechs are- without actually looking like he's *too* interested, naturally. He notices Polarity and nods to his fellow Decepticon, then continues to look around for the registration. He hasn't missed it, has he? They should have his preregistration... he booked it the day it became available, after all! "When do we stop wasting our time and get to the competition, anyway?" he mumbles to himself. Jetfire just sighs and shakes his head in disapproval of the shifty mechs' treatment of the neutrals. "Yes, I suppose so, Sanguine--but I am not sure if that is an -entirely- good thing." For a moment, Polarity has *all* of the guns drawn on him. All of them. A small minibot with wings steps through the ranks, and waves them off. "We ain't beefin' with the Decepticons." He grins, and gives Polarity a wink. "Besides, I can respect a mech with a cyberspine." He settles into his seat to a chrorus of 'yes boss.' The crowd starts cheering as a beautiful and ornate craft lowers into the arena. The Vos locals rise in respect as the dome atop the craft lowers, revealing what could only be the four Arbiters: Rook, Helix, Darkstar, and Laterun. Polarity pauses long enough to smirk back at the tiny terror (presumably), then ambles somewhay lazily over towards Blast Off. "Hopefully soon. Watching other people get beat up is fun and all, but it's not the same as doin' it yourself." He's just kinda ignoring the Autobots over there for the most part at the moment. As much as he'd like to make snarky remarks about Starscream's ex boyfriend at Jetfire. Air Raid folds his arms when Polarity gets praised instead. "Jeez..." He studies the minibot through narrowed optics and eventually turns back to the arena. "Why if I didn't know any better I'd think you didn't like fixed wings, Sanguine," he teases lightly, peering down at the Arbiters. "No." Sanguine replies to Jetfire. "But it's not entirely a bad thing to indulge some nostalgia." She looks up as the four Arbiters appear, her gaze drawn to where the dome is opening up. "I really don't have anything against them." Sanguine replies to Air Raid. "They often have far more fascinating propulsion systems." So there's that. Blast Off says, "Indeed. I have responsibilities to care care of, now that I am Captain. Things to do and people to see. I don't have a lot of time to spend watching riffraff rubble run roughshod over each other! Also- the sooner we finish, the sooner we do not have to endure *their* company." he complains, pointing back to the Autobots. "However... it seems the Arbiters have finally arrived. Perhaps now they will get on with it." He watches the important people, because, you know, they're important people. Like him." "Yes, I suppose." Jetfire nods in agreement with Sanguine's comment about the propulsion systems. He looks a little impatient, wishing this would just be over with so he can get back to his lab. "It's unfortunate that we won't get the opportunity to examine them more closely today." Of the four Arbiters, all appear to be variations of the classic Tetrajet, all of them are wearing capes, and all of them look extremely old. The warmest of the group steps forward to the crowd's approval. A chant of 'Rook! Rook! Rook!' picks up in the crowds. He's clearly popular. "My fellow Cybertronians! My Children of Vos!" He spreads his arms out, as if to hug everyone. "It is a great occasion I see so many familiar faces for. Today, we begin the legendary King of Seekers tournament!" Crowd pop. "First, I would thank the good Arbiter Darkstar and the Holy Court for providing our...preshow entertainment!" The largest of the four, armed with a massive hammer, rises and salutes the crowd. "Arbiter Helix for the engineering of our beautiful Arena!" The thin and bored looking one half stands and nods. "And now, our esteemed Governor, Arbiter Laterun will explain the rules and reveal the tournament match ups!" Laterun, at home among any group of Disney villains, stands, smiling out at the crowds. "Arbiter Rook, you have my deepest thanks. As do all of our...children present. The King of Seekers tournament has been a tradition of Vos as long as our second modes have brought us closer to the heavens, and so it continues!" Applause break. Jetfire just sighs impatiently as he watches the Arbiters arrive. "Let us get on with this..." he mutters to himself. Polarity squints one optic behind his visor at the Arbiters. Pause. "... Well, now we know where Screamer got the idea for that crazy cape. Still no idea about the dumb crown though..." Air Raid buffs his fingertips, smirking, "Fascinating propulsion eh? Well your whirlybirds are pretty cool too. Don't tell Whirl I said that though." He shuts up when Rook begins to speak, leaning heavily over the railing. As the crowd applauds, he asides to Sanguine, "Told ya' they're religious nutjobs. Hey Jetfire lighten up! You really wanna' nerd out in your nerdcave all day?" "Wouldn't dream of it." Sanguine replies to Air Raid as she watches the Arbiters drone one. "...Religious, yes. Most of them look like they could use a tune-up. There will probably be enough parts scattered around when this is all over that I could build a few new Arbiters..." Blast Off tries really hard not to roll his optics as this introduction seems to go on and on and on.... but he's polite, and polite mechs do not roll their optics at the Four Arbiters. But it does at least appear they will get to the competition soon. Which is...what, exactly? Actually, he's not entirely sure. But it involves flying, so naturally he'll be good at it. No, GREAT at it. Then Polarity brings up Starscream. "Please. Don't bring up Starscream. I'd like to forget *that* individual ever existed... though every time I look in a mirror it's a bit difficult to." Laterun continues. "The rules are simple. Tournament matches are one on one, and fought entirely in the flying alt mode, using whatever tricks, bells, and whistles Primus has seen fit to bestow upon you. And now, before the first round tournament matches are announced, a special treat." He says the word treat like he's allergic to it. "Of course, the winner of the Tournament's name will be immortalized with founder Starscream at the Aerial Academy, but they shall also be presented with the King of Seekers Crown and Scepter. And to present it to you gathered here today, the winner of the Fourth King of Seekers Tournament. I give you...Ramjet!" Polarity nearly chokes on his non-existant breath at the mention of a crown being part of the prize. Followed by a "nevermind" murmured under his breath. And a "Longest title held ever" when Ramjet is called up for being the last winner HOW long ago? Off in the distance just at the horizon line a couple of small dots appear as Laterun continues his speech. As the Arbiter's voice continues to travel through the stadium the roaring sound of jet engines begin to echo and reverberate outside the area. Soon a wing of Seeker's swoop around the arena performing loops at the north, south, east and west portions of the arena. The lead Seeker with his glimmering white paint job, lifts straight up, transforming in the air and lands right on the stage as Laterun finishes the word, 'Ramjet'. Pushing his red cape backwards, Ramjet thrusts forth the ceremonial Scepter and Crown, one in each hand! Lifting them into the sky, Ramjet lets out the Seeker war cry, pumping his arms in the air again and again. "Come forth challengers and become Immortal!" Ramjet then whispers at Laterun, "I won the third one, boss. But I'll take the fourth too..." Ramjet then smiles at the crowd pumping the prizes into the air again! Laterun rolls his optics at Ramjet while smiling. That's a hard thing to do. "Of course, my apologies. The Third Champion." He more or less makes a dismissive wank and steps forward. "And now...The King of Seekers Tournament first round matches!" The 'stained glass' holoscreens all over the arena glow to life, as the first match is announced. Jetfire vs. Polarity Bright spotlights suddenly beam onto both Jetfire and Polarity as the crowd cheers. "Hmm, I'm always mistaken for a Seeker, the title wouldn't be /too/ off. I'll be glad to sport that crown though, heh!" Air Raid is sure to scoff /even harder/ when Ramjet is announced. "Mech they must have some craptastic standards. This'll be cake." Though he is less than pleased about Polarity being matched up with Jetfire. "/I/ wanted Polarity!" he nearly whines. "I'm the SUPERIOR STRIKE EAGLE!" Well now, isn't that interesting. As the names are called Polarity holds up two fingers pointing towards his visored optics, then turns his hand to point them at Jetfire after. Smirking the entire time. Even more so when Air Raid pouts about not getting to fight him. <'Decepticon'> Polarity says, "Hahaha, I get to beat up the traitor~" <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "Ya! Kill'em! Wait who are we talking about?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Indeed. Enjoy yourself, and give him a little extra kick in the aft sometime, just for me." Sanguine glances towards Jetfire as he gets lit up by that big ol' light in the sky. "Go show him what a physician can do." The doctor calmly encourages the scientist, wearing a braod grin. "He scratched some of my paint earlier. I expect satisfaction." Moving to place the prizes on the designated pedestal, Ramjet flashes Laterun a malicious grin before placing the trophies into their spot with great reverence before turning back to Laterun. Forming his right hand into a gun-shape, Ramjet points it Laterun, "Last Seeker that wore a crown and cape got disintegrated...remember that boss." He then trusts his hands into the air turning towards the crowd, starting the chant of 'Fight'...'Fight'...'Fight!' Blast Off finds himself at a loss of words. Except one. "Ramjet?!?" He looks up at the conehead with new respect. Not that he really shows anything besides his usual indifference. Hmmm, a crown? Well, a crown will certainly SUIT him when he wins it. Yes. Then the spotlight is suddenly shining near him, on Polarity. He claps politely for the other Con. It's genuine- mainly because he can't wait to see Jetfire get thrashed. Eventually, the stained glass shifts, to the images of the next opening round tournament match! Blast Off vs. Needlenose The spotlight then turns to one of the next participants! Air Raid vs. Contrail A random robot leans over to his friend. "You know, that Contrail looks a lot like Catechism, the 9th King of Seekers winner!" His friend shakes his head in disagreement. "You're blind and stupid." Air Raid resigns to grumbling. "Pleeeease be someone I hate," he mumbles to himself, tap-tapping his armor anxiously. Contrail. Contrail! He perks up. "YEAH!" He promptly climbs up on the railing and thumps his chest. "CONEHEAD'S GOIN' DOWN!" Vendetta frowns a bit at not getting another shot at Air Raid but he cheers for his comrade. "Yeah kick his afterburners camarade." Laterun gestures for the crowd cheers to die down. "And now, the final opening match in the King of Seekers Tournament! A special match, as it involves none other than the Aerialbot Skydive fighting the legendary tenth King of Seekers! I give you... Skydive vs. Backfire Blast Off continues politely clapping- for himself, this time. Hmm, Needlenose? Not an Autobot? He was kind of hoping for Air Raid... That's a bit of disappointment, but... oh well. He looks around for Needlenose, but doesn't see him in the crowd. He doesn't really even know much about the other Con... "He's that rather self-absorbed, flashy, star-struck Decepticon, isn't he?" he asks Polarity. The crowd erupts in Backfire cheers. You'd think Jesus had come back and he was a robot. The same robot that made the Cotnrail comment looks confused. "Wait, Backfire?" His friend shrugs. "Yeah he won before the whole being stupid thing happened." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Where's Needlenose?" <'Decepticon'> Contrail says, "Busy being awesome, no doubt." Cheering for his fellow Decepticons and putting his thumbs down for the Autobots, Ramjet continues to whip the crowd up with his gestures...He then spares a small glance towards Laterun and mouths, 'Non-Vosians? Autobots?' Frowning deeply towards Laterun, Ramjet seems slightly troubled at the match-ups before looking back towards the crowd raising one fist, "Seekers! Seekers! Seekers!" He bellows towards the crowd! <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....Very helpful, thank you. When you're done being so "helpful", please direct me where I may be able to find him. He is my opponent in the King of Seekers Tournament." <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "Oh Primus, I totally forgot to bring him his Ener-Latte...Primus..." <'Decepticon'> Blaster | http://youtu.be/xVYxKRXDT2I The dome begins closing on the Aribter ship as a pleasant and soothing prerecorded announcement is played. "Thank you for attending the opening ceremonies of the King of Seekers Tournament. All Underplate status mechs will proceed to the Backgate in an orderly fashion." Meanwhile, Goldstreak rises. "Nice show. Let's head home, boys." He somehow makes eye contact with every one in the tournament. "I have a feeling we're gonna make some cash."